


M&M's With a Side of Feels

by Heres_a_gay_theres_a_gay



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drunk Lena Luthor, Drunken Confessions, F/F, I'm Serious, Lena already knows, Love Confession, Love Confessions, No Sequel, Not the Super thing, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, also it's only one confession, so drunken confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 08:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18807382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heres_a_gay_theres_a_gay/pseuds/Heres_a_gay_theres_a_gay
Summary: Red = something that makes you angryYellow = something that makes you happyGreen = a mistake / something you feel guilty aboutBrown = something that makes you proudBlue = something that makes you sadOrange = something that excites you.Also, Lena's wasted and has no filter.Also I can't summarize or write drunk characters so idk where this is going.





	M&M's With a Side of Feels

**Author's Note:**

> Hope your eyes don't bleed

Kara got a call at 3 in the morning, blindly feeling for her phone on her bedside table to shut it off. When she finally found it and saw Lena’s face lighting up the screen, all ideas of going back to sleep flew out the window and she answered immediately.

“Lee? What’s up?” 

“Kaaaaraaaaa!” Lena slurred excitedly from the other end of the line. 

“Are you drunk?” Kara felt herself smile at the image of a wasted Lena Luthor, who seemed to be a happy drunk.

“Ya know, yoooou’rre the first person to give me a code name?”

Kara did her best not to laugh as she asked, “I gave you a code name?”

“Leeeeeeeeeeeee,” Lena explained. “OOOOOO, WANNA PLAY A GAME?” she suddenly yelled.

“Lee, you’re drunk. Tell me where you are so I can drive you home.”

 

“Will you play my game?” the Luthor said, trying her best to sound like a businesswoman through the fuzziness of her brain.

“If you let me take you home, yes, I’ll play your game,” Kara agreed with a slight chuckle.

20 minutes later Lena was cross legged on her floor, pouring the half a dozen bags of M&M’s she’d begged Kara to get into a big bowl in her lap with the most adorable face of focus in the world. Kara couldn’t help taking a few quick pictures before sitting across from her drunk friend.

“So, what kind of game requires this many M&M’s?” the blonde asked as she reached for one of the candies in question only to have the bowl viciously yanked back.

“No!” Lena exclaimed, “You don’t get to see what color you choose!”

Kara laughed a little at the woman’s childlike outrage before asking, “and why’s that?”

“Cuz then you’ll pick the one you want,” Lena explained.

“And I would have a preference because…”

Lena looked at Kara like she was supposed to know what this mystery game was as she explained, “each color has a response. Red is something that makes you angry, orange is something that excites you, yellow is something that makes you happy, blue makes you sad - but I don’t wanna be sad so can you super speed out all the blues?” Kara went to do as instructed, but Lena was continuing before she had a chance. “Thankkkks. Now, where was I? OH YEAH! BROWNS! The brown ones are fooooor pride, buuuuut not the gay kind - I guess it could be the gay kind, but itz not. Got it?”

Kara didn’t know what to do besides nod.

“Good! Now close your eyes and pick one!” Kara did so, pulling out a yellow which made Lena bounce up and down like a kid on Christmas. “Haaaaapppppyyyyy!”

Kara laughed, saying “this whole thing is making me pretty happy honestly.”

That seemed to make Lena very happy herself, as she gave an ear splitting grin before dramatically slapping her hand over her eyes and reaching towards the bowl. She peaked between her fingers once she had one before taking her hand away, seemingly satisfied with her orange. “I’m proud to be so good at hiding my feelings for Kara.”

Kara was shocked for a moment, staring blankly at the girl in front of her before deciding to dismiss the comment and grab another M&M. This time she got a red, and she took a second to think. “The idea that there are people who will never see me for anything more than Supergirl, and that there are people who will never see you as anything more than a Luthor.”

Lena looked bashful. “Awwwww, thannkszz.” She grabbed her next one, pouting when she got a blue. “You missed one!” she cried, chucking it at the Kryptonian who swerved to catch it in her mouth. “Not fair Kar!! Fine, I get sad when’z I think about Kara.”

That made the blonde furrow her brows. “Why? I thought we were friends?”

“‘Course we are, that’s why I’m sad,” Lena shrugged as if it was obvious. 

Kara decided, once again, to let the comment slide. She’d ask Lena about it when she was sober. She reached for her next M&M, pulling out a green. She cringed, “I- I don’t….”

“You’ve gotta say the first one you think of,” Lena insisted.

“I… I regret how I treated you with the kryptonite and everything. I know you said it was in the past but… I still feel bad about it.”

Lena smiled softly, pushing the bowl aside, scooching her way over to Kara’s lap and burying her face in the girl’s neck. “It’z okay, I shouldn’ta lied anyhow.” 

When Lena’s heart beat started to slow down like it did when she fell asleep, Kara sighed. “I think it’s time we get you to bed Lee.” 

The blonde stood up, holding Lena by her thighs so the drunk, half asleep girl wouldn’t have to move. Kara did her best to set her down without waking her up, but when she pulled away a hand still reached for her wrist.

“It’z not just cuz I’m drunk ya know?” Kara looked down to see shining green eyes peering through the darkness at her, all the cloudiness from earlier gone. “I don’t wanna be just friends.”

“Lee…” Kara started, gently pulling her hand away.

“I know,” Lena let her own hand fall back to the bed. “I’m drunk. Ask me in the morning?”

Kara nodded, giving Lena a quick kiss on the forehead, mumbling “promise” against her hairline before straightening and walking to the balcony. “See ya Lee.” she said before launching into the night sky.

**Author's Note:**

> That's right bitches, I'm back to writing for Supercorp. Figured I'd kick off my return with yet another fic I have little to no confidence in! But any way, thanks for reading & I'm glad your eyes didn't bleed. I'm working on a longer slow burn type thing for these idiots where they're professors so if you wanna keep an eye out for that... K byyyyeeeee


End file.
